Gone
by courag33
Summary: "He couldn't believe it. His first and only was gone for the rest of his life just like that."  Oneshot. CHARACTER DEATH.


It was a gorgeous Sunday morning in Lima, Ohio. The sun was warm, but not hot. The streets were busy, but not out of control. The birds chirped a cheerful tune in celebration of the beginning of summer.

Kurt and Blaine were out for a walk on the semi-crowded sidewalk to the park by the end of the road.

_Today's the day…_

Blaine thought to himself.

_I can do this._

In his left hand, he held Kurt's soft hand tightly.

In his right, he toyed with a little, black, velvet box in his jacket pocket.

His heart pounded.

_I'm twenty-three years old. I'm not a little boy anymore. We've been together for five years. There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about._

"Is everything alright?" Kurt spoke, "You've been acting kind of funny lately."

Blaine let out a long sigh and stopped in his tracks, letting go of the boy's hand.

"Kurt, I have to ask you something."

Kurt stopped and turned to face him. He crossed his arms.

"Go for it, then."

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and held them in his own.

_This is it. It's now or never._

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much that no words in the human language can begin to describe it. Everything about you makes me feel so complete. Like nothing can go wrong. It's insane. It kind of scares me sometimes."

"I love you, t—"

"Sh…" Blaine held his finger to Kurt's lips to silence him, "Let me finish, please?"

Kurt giggled from behind Blaine's pointer finger and nodded in agreement.

Blaine dropped to his knee in front of him a moment later.

Kurt gasped and let his right hand cover up his mouth as a tear fell from his eye.

"Blaine, are you…?" he trailed off.

Blaine nodded and smiled up at him.

"I'm sure that I have never ever been more sure about anything in my entire life…"

A few people stopped and turned to pay attention to the couple.

Blaine let go of his hand to reach into his pocket to retrieve the tiny container. He held it out in front of the blue-eyed boy before he slowly flipped it open. It revealed a beautiful silver band with tiny diamonds embedded on the edges. Kurt was sure it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt fixed his attention to focus on the man in front of him again. His eyes were flooded with tears.

"Will you marry me?"

Several _aw_'s and gasps sounded from the small crowd around them.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded, as Blaine slipped the ring on the precise finger.

"Yes," he whispered. Blaine rose to his feet until he was face to face his Kurt.

"Yeah?" Blaine clarified, sounding hopeful.

"Yes!" Kurt said louder, before pulling Blaine in for a bone-crushing hug. They showered each other with kisses. Applause surrounded them.

They both backed away to look at each other, still gripping one another.

Then everything happened at once.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice shrieked.

A car was heard swerving off the side of the road.

Blaine and Kurt looked around, trying to find where it was coming from in panic.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted in response.

Kurt turned once more to see a hunk of metal hurling towards him at a rapid speed.

He had just enough time to push Blaine behind him, quickly

Everything went black.

Confused.

Very confused.

Blaine opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

A woman turned around from the window.

"You're in the hospital."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"Why? What happened?"

She walked closer to him, her expression was sad.

"A drunk driver flew off the side of the road and they hit you and this other boy apparently. Your arm is broken and you have a few broken ribs but you should be fine."

Blaine disregarded the last part about _his_ injury.

"Where's Kurt?" he yelled. "That _boy_ was my fiancée! Where is he?"

Her expression went to horror.

"Mr. Anderson, he stepped in front of the vehicle and saved your life."

"Is he alright?" he sounded terrified.

"I'm so sorry." She said simply, "There was nothing more that we could do to help him."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

She let out a long breath.

"He didn't make it."

His breath hitched.

"H-He's dead?"

She nodded and then looked down at her feet.

"In the accident, the car hit him really bad. He was bleeding severely. Most of his bones shattered. Some of his organs were terribly damaged. We couldn't do anything about his condition. We tried so hard, but he didn't survive."

"How long has he been…?" he trailed off.

"Four hours." She responded automatically.

He buried his face in his hands, letting quiet tears roll down his face.

He wasn't sure how to feel at the moment.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He wanted to curse. He wanted to die. But he knew what he really wanted right now more than anything.

"I want to see him. Can I do that?" he asked quietly.

"Are you sure y—?"

"_Please!"_ he sobbed, "I have to see him. Please, just let me say goodbye to him one last time."

"Okay" the nurse whispered.

She assisted him with getting out of the bed.

"_Ouch!" _he groaned.

"Easy, now." She said, attempting to calm him.

They slowly made their way out of the doorway and down the long hallway.

They reached one door nearly at the end of the corridor. She placed her hand on the knob.

"He's in here." She announce quietly before opening the door.

Blaine walked in and there he was. His fiancée's lifeless body was on the hospital bed. He was as pail as ever before. His cheeks were white. His lips were dry. His hair was limp. Blaine moved closer and sat on the chair on the side of the bed. He reached out to grab Kurt's hand. It was ice cold. He squeezed his eyes shut. Tears were falling full-fledge down his face onto his uncomfortable hospital gown and cast.

"Can you leave us in here alone for a minute?" he asked the nurse who was standing behind him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that but I _can_ give you some privacy."

Blaine nodded as she backed away and sat down in the seat in the corner of the room. He directed his attention to Kurt again and spoke.

"Kurt, why did you do that?" he asked. "Why did you save me like that? Why didn't you let that monster crush me instead? You didn't deserve this. It should have been me. Hell, it could have been both of us for all I care as long as I was with you." Blaine took a couple of deep breathes. "There are so many things we didn't get to do, and we never will." He was a sobbing mess. "Just know that no matter what," He sniffled. "I love you so much. I'll never forget you, Kurt, _ever_."

The nurse tip toed up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Mr. Anderson. You need your rest. You can go home tomorrow morning."

Blaine gave Kurt's hand one last squeeze before standing up to walk away.

He took one last look at the body and cried harder.

He couldn't believe it. His first and only was gone for the rest of his life just like that.


End file.
